Hurlement
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke se réveille chez Neji. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a attérit là. je précise, il est quand même déjà avec Neji Lemon ! Sanglant.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Série : Naruto

Couple : Sasuke et vous verrez bien !!

Genre : Lemon, Angst, Sanglant…

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux, en tout cas dans ce cas-ci..

Rating : pour le lemon et puis ce qui suit.. (je pense)

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Hurlement

-On restera toujours ensemble ?

-Bien sur que oui !!

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux fermé, le soleil absent, le silence était lui, bien présent à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Quatre heure du matin. N'ayant aucune intentions de se rendormir, Sasuke se lève, comateux, il se trompe de porte et se retrouve dans le placard. ( ça vous est jamais arrivé ?!! )

Il ressort, secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à croire son attitude.

Le brun se rend dans la salle de bains, cherche vaguement le lavabo et le bouton eau chaude. Les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. D'un coup il sent quelque chose de glacé sur sa main, il plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et aperçoit.

que… ?

…… ( instant de concentration )

-Mais où je suis moi… ?

Sasuke ayant soudain retrouvé ses esprits tourne sur lui-même, il se trouvait dans une cuisine, la main dans le congélateur. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce. Prenant peur, il refit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la chambre, passant par un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ne se souvenant absolument pas de la soirée passée, Sasuke s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit.

De retour dans la chambre, le choc, Sasuke ne connaissait absolument pas cet appartement.

C'est pas chez moi ici… ni chez lui non plus… Dans quoi je me suis foutu… ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ???!!!

Cherchant un indice il entendit du bruit venant de sous les couvertures du lit qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce, les draps se froissèrent et une forme plus consistante apparut. Sasuke, ravalant sa salive, se rapprocha, inquiet de savoir avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il tendit le bras, agrippa le drap et tira de toutes ses forces comme pour s'en donner plus.

Des épaules finement musclées, un visage aux traits fins, un teint pâle (pas autant que le sien), un corps harmonieusement fait, de longs cheveux noirs, un front sur lequel un sceau avait été déposé.

Neji …. ?

Sasuke s'avance.. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Neji, sa nudité, sa peau douce, son visage le font frissonner. Il met un genou sur le lit et s'avance en direction du jeune homme endormi. Sa peau est chaude et Sasuke ne laisse pas sa main sur l'épaule, il l'a fait doucement glisser le long de son bras, avance un peu plus et faufile ses doigts sur son ventre, les remonte parfois, caresse son torse.

Sasuke est presque allongé derrière lui, sa main le parcours toujours. Par moment, il retire sa main pour mieux frôler l'épiderme de Neji du bout de l'index. Il sent une chaleur monter dans son bas ventre, de plus en plus présente.

Soudain, alors que Sasuke descendait un peu plus sa main, un soupir se fait entendre entre les lèvres de Neji, ce dernier se tourne et se retrouve sur le dos, son torse offert pleinement à Sasuke qui sourit.

Neji semble toujours dormir et Sasuke décide d'en profiter un peu. Sa main toujours posée sur le ventre du maudit. ( c'est Neji ici, pour le sceau qu'il a au front )

L'éveillé s'installe plus confortablement, s'appuyant sur son coude et se tenant la tête de sa main droite. Il regarde un peu mieux Neji, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et laissent passer l'air en un doux son. Un de ses bras est replié, le dos de sa main se perd dans ces cheveux dispersés autour de son visage, créant une sorte d'auréole. ( un ange !! )

Sasuke approche son visage de celui de l'endormi et dépose ses lèvres sur l'une des ses joues. Puis il retourne à son petit jeu, ses doigts passant délicatement sur les muscles de son torse, tournant, s'arrêtant selon les bosses et les creux, s'amusant des soupirs de Neji qu'il pensait inconscients.

Son majeur remonte, jusqu'au cou, passe sur la clavicule en provoquant un nouveau soupir, presque un gémissement. Il passe sur son épaule, redescend le long de son bras.

-Sasu...ke…

Sasuke enlève brusquement sa main, Neji vient de souffler son nom entre deux inspirations, les yeux écarquillés, il fixe Neji qui ouvre doucement les siens et tourne la tête vers l'Uchiwa.

Neji prend la main de Sasuke et la replace sur son ventre, il referme les yeux et fait glisser les doigts de Sasuke sur son corps, faisant frôler leur peau, puis Sasuke continue seul, il descend sa main plus bas, la glisse sous la couverture au-dessous du nombril, Neji soupir d'aise. Ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières closes, il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke l'écoute, le regarde, ses réactions provoquent chez lui de plus en plus l'envie d'aller plus loin, de voir jusqu'où Neji pourrait tenir ainsi, à simplement ressentir les caresses qu'il lui procurait. Il le voit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit, Neji pousse des gémissements, ses sourcils sont relevés vers l'intérieur, la bouche ouverte, un gémissement plaintif en sort lorsque Sasuke frôle son membre déjà dressé de tant de caresses.

Il s'amuse, il veut jouer avec les nerfs de Neji qui lui se délecte sous les doigts de l'Uchiwa descendu entre ses cuisses, Sasuke s'approche du visage de son amant, il attend que ses yeux se rouvrent, et en demandent plus.

Neji lève son visage pour le porter à celui de Sasuke qui se recule, souriant, ses yeux toujours perdus dans les pupilles pâles de Neji, des pupilles lui rendant son image tel qu'il le voit, un amant divin, le seul à lui donner autant de plaisir et d'amour.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de revenir essayer de chercher un baiser, Sasuke remonte sa main à la base du membre de Neji qui retombe sur le lit, son dos se cambre alors que Sasuke le masse, partant de la base et remontant le long pour redescendre encore une fois, Neji agrippe les draps d'une main, l'autre est levée. Sasuke embrasse la paume de celle-ci puis elle va se perdre dans ses mèches de cheveux retombant sur les côtés de son visage, les entremêlant à ses doigts tout en caressant sa joue.

Sasuke se redresse, s'assit au côté de Neji et prend sa main toujours posée sur sa joue avant de la remettre sur le lit, ses doigts entre les siens.

De soupirs en gémissements, Neji ne tient plus. La main de Sasuke qui le tient, cette main qui le masse lui donne envie d'encore plus.

Sasuke, lui, s'amuse ; il a ajouté à sa main ses lèvres qui parcourent le torse de Neji, laissant glisser sa langue sur la peau fine du maudit.

Neji ne tient plus. Il se redresse et fait s'allonger Sasuke sur qui il s'assied. Il lui enlève sa veste puis se baisse, l'embrassant à son tour. Son membre est dressé et Sasuke le sent frotter contre lui, la chaleur qui se trouvait auparavant dans son bas ventre s'est propagée dans tout son corps. Il sent cette excitation se prononcer, une bosse s'étant formée à son entrejambe.

Il perd lui aussi petit à petit le contrôle, au fur et à mesure que Neji descend sur son torse, son ventre, son bas ventre et faufile ses mains sous son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes avec son caleçon.

Sasuke pousse des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés. Sa respiration s'accélère.

Neji, lui, est en train d'embrasser ses genoux jusqu'où il est descendu, passant bien sûr à côté de sa virilité gonflé par le désir.

Ses lèvres mouillées connaissent le corps de Sasuke par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru déjà de nombreuse fois. Il connaît les endroits précis qui font frissonner son amant pris de tremblement par tant de douceur et de provocation.

Neji se redresse et vient à la rencontre du visage de Sasuke qui n'est désormais plus le dominant. ( niark, niark, niark !!! )

Celui-ci pose ses mains derrière la nuque de Neji pour ensuite le rapprocher, il redresse un peu la tête et l'embrasse juste au coin des lèvres, glissant sa langue entre les siennes avant de se retirer, ce qu'il sait irrésistible pour Neji qui tourne son visage, le maudit se penche un peu plus et approfondi le baiser ayant été finit avant de commencer.

Les mains de Sasuke sont descendues dans le dos de Neji, et de ses bras, le dominé l'oblige à se coller contre lui tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Soudain, alors que les choses semblaient décidées, la sonnerie du téléphone résonne dans une pièce voisine qui se trouve être le salon. Les deux shônens n'y font pas attention, mais elle se fait insistante. Neji se recule et essaie de se redresser mais Sasuke le retient et en profite pour le faire rouler, le mettant ainsi en position d'infériorité.

-Tu fuis ?

-Arrête Sasuke.. Tu vois bien que cela continuera jusqu'à ce qu'on réponde..

-Moi ça ne me pose pas problèmes.

Sasuke se penche sur Neji, quémandant un autre baiser qu'il aura, mais le téléphone semble perturber Neji. Sasuke le voit bien et décide alors d'aller répondre, laissant Neji seul sur le lit ; ce dernier se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler ici, se lève et se rend dans le salon.

c'est bizarre qu'on appel au manoir..

Neji, à ce qu'il aperçoit en arrivant, se demande quoi faire.

après tout..

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il s'approche de Sasuke.

Il est appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, de dos à Neji, penché en avant du fait d'avoir répondu au téléphone par-dessus le canapé.

Sasuke est en train de parler à un inconnu, on lui demande Neji. Il se retourne, pensant appeler le jeune homme d'où il se trouve et le voit juste derrière lui, un sourire scotché au visage.

Ce dernier s'avança un peu plus et vient se coller contre lui, il se penche et appuie son torse contre le dos de Sasuke qui le regard faire, quelque peu inquiet de ce qu'il prépare.

Neji lui prend le combiné des mains, écoute et prononce quelques mots.

-Bien mon oncle, je vous rappel.

Il raccroche, Sasuke, son visage collé contre sa joue, lui demande.

-On est où au fait Neji ?

-Au manoir Hyûga, tu te souviens pas ? On est venu hier en voiture, tu avais un peu trop bu à la fête de Shino et je t'ai amené ici.

Neji lui mordille l'oreille et commence à embrasser son cou, allant d'un côté à l'autre en passant par sa nuque. Sasuke profite de la proximité de son corps et se laisse faire.

-On retourne où on était ?

-Non, on est très bien là..

-Qu….

Brusquement Sasuke se cambre, Neji vient de s'introduire en lui. Il agrippe les coussins du canapé et enfonce son visage entre deux d'entre eux, étouffant les cris que lui arrache le maudit. Ses doigts ondulent en lui, frôlant par moment sa prostate et faisant gémir l'Uchiwa. Neji sent Sasuke se tordre, les muscles de son dos roulent sous sa peau et Neji les sent sur son torse ; de sa main libre, il enserre le corps de Sasuke qui ne peut plus attendre.

Neji entend ses suppliques et retire ses doigts. Il fait doucement entrer son membre en Sasuke qui serre plus fort les coussins dans ses mains, il murmure entre deux soupirs le nom de son amant. Neji commence à imprimer des mouvements de va et vient, il se force à ralentir pour entendre la voix de Sasuke l'appeler, l'entendre souffler son nom, l'entendre gémir de plaisir et essayer de retenir ses cris de jouissances.

Soudain, le ton monte et Sasuke ne se retiens plus, envahit de trop de sensations, il demande à Neji d'accélérer, ne pouvant plus tenir pendant longtemps ; ses jambes tremblent.

Les ongles de Sasuke s'enfoncent dans le velours et lorsque enfin Neji se délivre en lui, Sasuke lui, essaie tant bien que mal de se retenir pour ne pas se répandre sur le tissu du canapé.

Neji se retire et laisse Sasuke se retourner, il tremble et ses forces l'abandonnent, il s'écroule sur le long fauteuil et sent les lèvres de Neji sur sa hampe, sa langue jouant le long de son membre qui se libère dans la bouche du maudit qui avale le tout, désirant ne pas maculer le canapé.

Neji assis par terre devant Sasuke le regarde encore dans l'euphorie du moment. Il lui sourit et se relève pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sasuke le regarde et approche son visage du maudit, l'embrassant longuement et d'une façon délicieusement sensuelle, faisant voguer ses mains dans son dos.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans le manoir, le soleil s'est enfin montré et Neji ne s'étant par rendu compte de l'heure à laquelle l'avait appelé son oncle, eut peur d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il avait décidé de partir le voir directement dans la maison principale Hyûga.

Sasuke le suit en dehors du manoir et ils se séparent dans une rue, se lâchant le petit doigt qu'il se tenait chacun l'un l'autre.

Sasuke regarde Neji et une fois ce dernier tourné à un angle de carrefour, l'Uchiwa se dirige tranquillement vers sa maison, faisant de nombreux arrêt au gré de ses rencontres.

Lorsqu'il arrive, la porte est entrouverte. Il se stoppe et regarde mieux ; elle a été forcée. Sasuke attrape un de ses kunaïs et se tient prêt à attaquer la moindre personne se trouvant dans sa demeure.

Il pousse la porte, des voix sont à l'intérieur, dans le salon, ou peut être le couloir. Il s'approche et regarde furtivement dans la pièce. Il reconnaît l'homme aux cheveux gris se trouvant face à quelqu'un d'autre dont il ne distingue rien, seule une main étant visible, une main sur laquelle coule un filet de sang, une petite flaque s'est déjà formée sur le sol..

Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru lui parle.

Sasuke se risque à entrer, il compte avancé d'un pas mais se stoppe et écoute. La personne qui se trouve de dos est en train de parler.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à l'avoir…, il veut rester ici, .. il sait bien… il sait très bien qu'Orochimaru. le manipule..

-Tu as raison mais cette fois je ne viens pas lui demander la permission de m'accompagner. Je viens le prendre.

-Je vous …. empêcherais…. de…..

Sasuke voit la main ensanglantée se redresser, la personne qui se trouve de dos vient tout juste de se pencher, elle crache du sang. L'Uchiwa ne voit pas encore qui est le blessé mais il aperçoit Kabuto s'en approcher et empoigner quelques cheveux étrangement longs. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandissent.

-Tu seras mort avant de pouvoir lever le bras, mon pauvre Neji !!!!!

Brusquement, Sasuke voit sans en comprendre encore le sens, Kabuto, un kunaï à la main, tranchant la gorge de Neji, un flot de sang s'échappant sur le sol à présent recouvert de liquide rouge.

Sasuke, le regard fixé sur le maudit, les yeux ouverts, baignant dans son sang se vidant sur le sol, ne peux laisser échapper un cri étrangler. Kabuto redresse la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, du sang sur sa joue. Le sang de Neji.

-Oh !! Sasuke !! Comme te voilà !! Tu arrives au bon moment je n'avais plus rien à..

Kabuto passe par-dessus le corps de Neji, Sasuke qui a toujours son regard sur celui-ci, voit la jambe de Kabuto devant et remonte ses yeux sur le visage du tueur, le stoppant au niveau de la goutte de sang.

Le bras droit d'Orochimaru parle toujours, souriant, mais Sasuke n'écoute pas, ses yeux sont comme vides, il ne comprend pas.

Son amant qui souriait quelques heures auparavant, Neji, qui lui disait des mots doux le matin même, ce jeune homme qu'il aime baigne à présent dans son propre sang, dans le salon de sa maison, le regard vitreux.

Kabuto regarde Sasuke, son sourire s'est agrandi ; en une fraction de seconde Sasuke revoit passer dans sa tête tous les événements qui l'ont marqué dans sa vie, son frère, la création de l'équipe sept, sa rencontre avec Neji, la disparition de son clan.

Flash Back

-On restera toujours ensemble ?

-Bien sur que oui !

-Nii-san !! Tu m'apprends des techniques de Kunaï ?!!

-C'est qui lui ?

-C'est Neji Hyûga, il est dans l'équipe de gros sourcil !! Il est super doué !!

-Pourquoi ? Papa, maman !! Ils sont morts !!!

-Neji… je…

-Je voulais mesurer ma force..

-Il viendra à moi, il veut être plus fort..

-Je t'aime.

-Pardonne-moi Sasuke, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai une mission pour l'ANBU.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon fils.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, je veux toujours rester avec toi.

Fin Flash Back

Les mots de Neji raisonnent encore dans sa tête, ses yeux regardent un point qui n'est plus la goutte de sang. Kabuto s'est approché de lui, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avance sa main vers le cou de Sasuke. Peu avant de pouvoir le toucher, Sasuke se recule vivement et relève la tête, Kabuto peut lire l'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Cet idiot pensait pouvoir te protéger, l'imbécile…

Soudain, l'Uchiwa change d'expression, ses yeux deviennent rouges, sa bouche se déforme, un mélange de colère et de haine est visible. Le kunaï à la main, Sasuke a perdu l'esprit et fonce tout droit sur Kabuto qui le stoppe sans difficulté, lui assenant un coup de point dans le ventre et l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Emporter par sa colère, Sasuke se relève et fonce à nouveau sur Kabuto qui réitère son cou de poing. La scène se répète et n'arrête plus, Kabuto avance petit à petit, diminuant l'espace d'élan de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il arrive à moins d'un mètre, Sasuke se relève et au lieu de courir, il saute en avant le kunai levé.

Kabuto ne s'y attendant pas, sent frôler l'arme contre sa joue.

-Petit….

Kabuto n'appréciant pas le manège de Sasuke commence à s'impatienter. L'Uchiwa tourne autour de lui, marchant dans la flaque de sang qui continue à s'agrandir par terre ; les jambes rouges par les éclaboussures causées, ses vêtements maculés d'être tombé plusieurs fois dedans.

-Au lieu de tourner en rond, fonce ! Allez ! Viens !! Frappe!! Je t'attends !!

Kabuto tourne sur lui-même, il suit Sasuke des yeux, ce dernier fixe le regard de l'assassin, des yeux froids, calculateurs et dénués de sentiments.

Brusquement Sasuke s'arrête, ses pieds glissant dans le sang de Neji ; armé d'un seul kunaï, le brun avance au pas de course vers son ennemi, poussant un cri inhumain, rauque, cassé.

Son bras le lance, Kabuto vient de lui enfoncer une étoile ninja dans le coude, sa main tremble mais il ne relâche pas son effort et vient planter son arme dans l'épaule gauche du tueur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kabuto n'a pas le temps de réagir, Sasuke enfonce encore plus son kunaï et le tire vers la gauche, découpant la peau tout le long, d'une épaule à l'autre. Kabuto se penche automatiquement, criant de douleur.

Sasuke n'a plus qu'à planter son arme qu'il a toujours en main dans la nuque de celui-ci ; ce qu'il fait, ouvrant son crâne par la même occasion en la ramenant à lui, laissant gicler le sang en dehors de ce corps déjà mort à l'avance pour avoir tuer son être aimé.

-Tu ne méritais même pas de le touché.

Sasuke regarde Kabuto, toujours conscient mais proche de la fin, allonger de tout son long sur le ventre, son visage sur le côté, ses yeux regardent le brun, attendant sa mort.

Les joues de Sasuke sont couvertes de sang, il est complètement recouvert de rouge.

-C'est toi l'idiot qui aurait du savoir ce qui t'attendait.. tu as tué Neji..

Kabuto voit alors le pied de Sasuke se lever au-dessus de lui. Il le sent appuyer contre son crâne, entend un craquement et plonge dans les ténèbres sous le dernier mot de Sasuke.

-Adieu…

Sasuke vient d'écraser la tête de Kabuto sous son pied, un craquement sonore s'est fait entendre dans la pièce. Sasuke n'est pas soulagé, son cœur lui fait toujours mal, ses yeux le brûlent, ses jambes ne veulent plus le porter. Il s'écroule, éclaboussant le visage déformé de Kabuto.

Neji est de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'Uchiwa tourne son regard vers lui, et se dirige à quatre pattes vers le corps inerte de son amant.

Arrivant à ses côtés, il le prend dans ses bras, appuyant son dos sur ses genoux, sa tête contre son torse.

-Neji… faut te réveiller… Allé !! Reviens !! Tu ne crains plus rien !! Il est mort ! Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant !! Neji..

Sasuke se balance d'avant en arrière, une voix douce s'échappe de sa gorge, ses bras se resserrent autour du corps froid du Hyûga qui ne répondra plus.

Ses yeux le brûlent et il sent une larme venir, la première d'une longue série qui vient tracer un chemin le long de sa joue, laissant entrevoir un fin passage de peau blanche entouré de sang, puis d'autres gouttes salées viennent si joindre.

Sasuke gémit le nom de Neji, continuant à le bercer.

-Neji… reviens.. je sais pas quoi faire sans toi…. Neji… NEJI !!!!!!

Sa main glisse sur ses cheveux puis vient se poser sur l'une de ses joues. C'est alors qu'il sent le froid l'envahir, la joue de Neji le brûle presque du manque de chaleur contenu dans son corps. Ses doigts tremblent, ses pupilles se rétrécissent, il écarte le visage de Neji de lui, le prenant entre ses deux mains, ses joues sont complètement gelées.

Sasuke vient de réaliser qu'il ne le reverra plus sourire, qu'il ne sentira plus son odeur le matin en se levant ou le soir en se couchant. Il ne pourra plus l'entendre rire ou tout simplement parler ; voir son reflet dans ses yeux.

Sa gorge se noue, il resserre le corps de Neji contre lui.

L'Uchiwa éclate en sanglot, un cri retentit dans le salon, puis des pleurs, ses larmes coulent à flots, son corps ne veut plus rester droit, il tombe complètement à terre, tenant toujours son amant contre lui.

Sasuke pousse des hurlements : sa tristesse, son désespoir résonne dans le salon, et bientôt dans la maison toute entière.

Puis le jeune homme se calme. Il se redresse, tenant toujours le corps de Neji contre lui, il le regarde, puis le pose à terre.

Neji, les yeux clos pour l'éternité, ne reviendra plus. Sasuke se penche sur son visage et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis vient murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

-Attends-moi…

Sasuke se relève avec difficulté, ses jambes tremblent. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre un placard et retourne vers Neji. A chaque pas qu'il fait, il se souvient d'un moment passé avec lui. Un pas après un autre, ses larmes reviennent, des souvenirs qu'il ne pensait pas avoir oubliés lui rappel à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il ne peut se passer de lui.

-Dis donc !! Qu'est ce que tu caches !!

-Moi ?!! Rien !!

-Viens par là !! Je sais très bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche !!

Sasuke se rappel s'être blotti tant de fois contre lui, avoir respiré son doux parfum, avoir ris de ses blagues que personnes ne comprenaient. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, puis un autre souvenir refait surface et encore un autre. Il est juste devant Neji, inerte, et se rassied. Il remet ces bras autour de son corps et dépose un dernier baiser sur son front.

Sasuke ouvre la petite boîte qu'il avait pris et avale les dernières pilules qu'elle contient. Il se penche sur le visage de Neji.

-J'arrive… je te rejoins…

Avant de sombrer, il entend des pas dans sa maison. Il relève la tête avec difficulté et voit quelqu'un qui le regarde.

-Sasuke.. ? Qu'est-ce…

-Adieu Naruto…

Puis Sasuke sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil radieux dont il ne se réveillera jamais, un sommeil où il sera toujours avec Neji, celui qu'il aime et dont il ne peut se passer.

_Fin _

Nana 

Sasuke : je suis mort !?

Nana : oui

Naruto ( à lui ) : je suis en vie ! en un seul morceau !! YATTA !!!!

Neji : Te plains pas Sasuke, t'as le beau rôle toi là-dedans !!

Nana : Mais !! Tu t'es tapé Sasuke au détriment de Naruto qui apparaît qu'à la fin !! Tu devrais être content !! En plus tu es le seme !!

Neji : oui c'est vrai ça ! (petit sourire satisfait)

Naruto ( qui prend Sasuke dans ses bras en signe de possession ) et Sasuke (qui se resserre contre Naruto en boudant ) : EN PRENDS PAS L'HABITUDE !!!

Nana : J'espère que ça vous a plu !!( commentez commentez !!! )


End file.
